


Ambrosia

by glow_in_the_dark



Series: 30 Day OTP (Sterek) Challenge [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, IKEA, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glow_in_the_dark/pseuds/glow_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't stand the empty void that is Derek's loft, stuck staring at it all as his wounds heal. Time to go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> PArt of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - **Day Eight: Shopping** Un-beat'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone. But should you want to keep reading this series then I highly recommend starting from the start C:

Whilst Stiles' leg was healing he had taken time off of his school work, getting Terry and Caroline to email him all of his assignments.

He'd rung his dad, told him more or less what had happened. The Sherriff didn't want him home alone, so Stile's had to give his phone over to Derek as him and his dad talked for _hours_ about caring for Stiles.

"I've been hurt worse than this before, you know." Stiles told his father once he had his cell back.

_"That's not reassuring to a parent at all, Stiles."_

"I'll be fine, dad. I'll just crash at Derek's for the next couple of days and put Parrish on strict dietary watch to make sure you don't use my ailment as an excuse to eat unhealthy."

_"You've been staying at Hale's quite a bit, lately."_

"And?"

_"And I've noticed a lot of his clothing in your washing lately."_

"Your point?"

_"Don't play dense with me, son. Just know that I love you, no matter what. And should you want to tell me anything…"_

"I know, dad. We have an all-in-the-open policy now, remember? I tell you everything important going on in my life, and you turn the supernatural incidents into cougar attacks on the police reports."

_"Just- be careful, son. I little more careful, yeah?"_

"Yeah. Love you, dad."

_"Love you too."_

Stiles hung up then looked around from his position on Derek's bed. "Hey, Derek?" He called out, the vast empty space of the loft bothering him now that he was going to be looking at it for the next week or so.

"Yeah?" Derek came to Stiles' side with two paracetamol, two ibuprofen and a glass of water.

Stiles swallowed the pills down, handing the glass back to Derek. "You planning on building another house where the old Hale house used to be?"

Derek gave Stiles a look at the left field question. "No."

"So you plan on staying here, in this loft, for the foreseeable future?"

Where the hell was Stiles going with these questions? "Until I find the need to own a white picket fence and a backyard, yes."

"Great. Then help me up."

"What? No. Why?" Derek placed a hand in the middle of Stiles' chest, stopping him from getting up.

"Because the loft is _empty_. And you're stuck playing man servant until my leg gets better and I can't _stand_ emptiness. So we are going to drive to the nearest IKEA warehouse and we are going to make the loft feel more homey."

"You can barely walk." Derek yanked his hand back from Stiles' chest when Stiles licked the hand of one of his palms, threatening to wipe his saliva all over any bit of Derek he could reach.

"So? Just carry me." Stiles stated, like it was as simple as that.

"I'm not carrying you."

\---------

Derek walked down the isles of IKEA, Stiles in his arms bridal style. 

"And we'll take two of those bedside tables, thanks." Stiles finished off their order, thanking the store clerk that had helped show them around the monstrous store.

To Derek's surprise, Stiles hadn't ordered too much. Nothing decorative, anyway. Everything Stiles had chosen had a function and wasn't gaudy or trying to hard to be 'in season'. Derek could already picture in his head how everything was going to come together, most excited about the way too big bookcase.

"Figured you could fill up one part with the books you're always reading, and the rest can be things useful for the pack. Bestiary's and spell books and shit." Stiles had explained when Derek had questioned the shear size of the thing.

"Can we sit down for a bit whilst we wait for everything to be organised?" Stiles asked, Derek carrying him to the nearest bed, resisting the urge to just throw him on there.

Stiles instantly melted back onto the bed, groaning inappropriately and writhing on the dark grey cotton duvet. "Oh my god, go get Brian, Ben, Bane-"

"Cameron?" Derek supplied helpfully.

"Yes, go get Cameron and tell him to add everything I'm lying on right now to the list."

"I don't need a new bed, Stiles."

The moment the words were out of Derek's mouth Stiles was pulling him down to lay beside him.

"… I'll go tell Cameron to add all this to the list."

Stiles laughed, curling into Derek's side, getting impossibly comfier.

When neither of them moved, Derek felt the need to say, "I'll get up in just a second."

"He knows where we are, he'll come find us eventually." Stiles sighed, so bone achingly content lying there on a bed made of ambrosia in the middle of IKEA, not giving two shits about the people passing by them.

"We're going to get fat and lazy in this bed." Derek pointed out, lifting his arms up to rest his hands behind his head.

Stiles hummed in agreement against Derek's ribs. "But we will be fat, lazy and _happy_. So happy."

\---------

Cameron hunted them down eventually, Stiles actually whining when Derek picked him up off the bed to go pay for their purchases. 

"I'm not going to be able to wait the 2-3 business days for that bed to arrive." Stiles said mournfully, turning his head to look back at the fading IKEA store as Derek drove them back home. 

"You'll be fine." Derek scoffed.

"Don't even pretend that that bed wasn't a religious experience." Stiles huffed out as he turned back round to face the front. "What am I going to do until it arrives?"

"Your coursework. Time flies when you don't think about it."

"It's all I'll be able to think about when I do my coursework on that blasphemous heathen you call a mattress."

Derek laughed at Stiles, a small smile staying on his face the whole ride home.

\---------

Stiles nearly reopened his wounds the next day when a delivery truck pulled out outside the building, Derek having got a rush delivery on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this then please **KUDOS** , and if you _really_ liked this then please **COMMENT**!! I love hearing what you guys think!!! C:
> 
> Not that there is really any shopping in this, but hey, I tried. 'A' for effort.


End file.
